


The Proposal

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Everett needs to get married to stay in Wakanda





	The Proposal

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understood your question."

"I asked you to marry me."

"Yeah, I got that part, but why on Earth would you ask me that?"

"Because I want you to stay here. And to do that you need to be married to a Wakandan citizen. The Council is pressuring me to send you home but you are invaluable to us. They also pressure me to marry and since Nakia is not interested I have no other options. I don't want to be set up with someone I don't know. So I ask you, will you help us both and be my consort? This way you will become true Wakandan and no one will dare say you don't belong here and I get a friend by my side instead of a stranger."

"I see. Why not ask Okoye to marry you, or M'Baku? If you need it to be someone you know."

"Not just someone I know but also someone who would not stab me if I snore in my sleep. Seriously, M'Baku? He will kill me if I ask him to be my consort. Hell, he might kill me even for thinking about it. And as much as I love Okoye she will better serve Wakanda as my general." 

"So we got ourselves quite a situation, huh? I guess if we won't be hurting anyone by doing it and it'll be mutually beneficial, I'm in. I will marry you."

"Thank you! I'll tell mother to start the preparations."

***

He's an idiot. An engaged idiot to be more precise. An idiot who just got engaged to a man he loves under a ruse. He practically blackmailed Everett into marrying him.

'Good for you, T'Challa! Why not just lock him in the palace and call it hospitality', he thought to himself.

And he indeed contemplated different ways to make Everett stay but none of them seemed good enough. Until he came up with the ultimate plan to have Everett by his side. 

He's not evil. He won't force Everett to do something he didn't want to. The man is free to leave. T'Challa just made sure Everett had reason enough to stay. A dickish move, maybe, but one he could justify.

The thought of letting Everett go, of never again seeing him until they cross ways somewhere in the UN was unbearable.

T'Challa gave everything he is to Wakanda. He just wanted this for himself.

To have Everett stay in Wakanda and be his consort, even if they would never share a bed, was enough for him. But deep down T'Challa hoped that although Everett didn't love him now they will grow closer with time and who knows, maybe in a few years their friendship will bloom into something deeper and more intimate.

He just needed Everett to stay. If it means playing dirty so be it. 

***

He just wanted to stay.

The thought of leaving Wakanda never to return was painful. He fell in love with this country, it's beauty, it's people, it's king.

The same king he agreed to marry. God help him.

Everett never dared to dream about being more than T'Challa's friend. Even that friendship was something he didn't expect. You see now why he couldn't leave. Why he agreed to tie himself to the man he loved knowing that his feelings were unreciprocated. 

Maybe someday he'll get over his feelings and be the friend T'Challa needed him to be. Meanwhile he'll put on his best 'absolutely not in love with my future husband' face and go through with this charade.

He'll have the rest of his live to learn how to love T'Challa only as a friend. And deny himself even the slightest hope of something more between them.

***

"I like the blue one."

"I knew you would. It'll bring out his eyes in the most flattering way."

"Mama, please." 

"Hush now. If I wanted to embarrass you I would've asked you what color would you like his ceremonial nightgown to be."

"No ceremonial nightgowns!"

"Oh, I see. You want him all naked then."

"Kill me please."

"Okoye, I'm sure my son didn't mean that. No killing the groom before the wedding."

"Yes, Queen Mother. I'm sorry, My King."

"No, it's all right. You can plot behind my back all you want. Obviously my dying from embarrassment means nothing to you."

"Come on, don't be such a drama queen. I just want your wedding to be perfect. Even if it means thinking about your honeymoon. No silver and purple for the nightgown then?" 

"... maybe."

"You know he'll look good in silver."

"I know. Believe me I know."

***

It's official: his panic mode was on.

He won't survive the wedding less along the honeymoon. If he sees Everett in that nightgown he'll either combust from arousal or let go of his feelings and scare his newlywed husband into fleeing the country. 

Maybe it was a bad idea after all. What made him think he'll be able to hide his feelings long enough for Everett to like him back?

Right. He's an idiot. He already established that fact. T'Challa grossly overestimated his ability to look at his husband and not drool.

Because that slender frame draped in blue robe with royal pattern woven with vibranium thread was stunning.

If T'Challa wasn't already hopelessly in love with Everett he certainly would be by now. Apparently someone taught Everett the wedding dance and he was dancing his heart out with the most beautiful smile. 

What T'Challa wouldn't give for it all to be true. For Everett to marry him for love, not convenience.

But he already made his bed and might as well lie in it. As he would lie today in their marriage bed and dream of Everett kissing him. 

He gets to keep Everett in Wakanda but the price is his heart torn to pieces.

***

It was his first big celebration in Wakanda and it was incredible. All the people joining together to sing, dance and bless their union. He felt bad for deceiving them. They didn't marry because of great love as some presumed. They married only because Everett was selfish enough to accept T'Challa's offer. Now he has to live with it.

Thankfully the wedding ritual wasn't as complicated as he feared. In fact it was elegant and beautiful in it's simplicity. Just two people joining together as one.

Everett was afraid of the wedding vows. How could he lie in such a moment? And pouring his heart out and telling T'Challa what he truly felt wasn't an option. But to his relieve there were no vows, just the words he memorized that meant his consent to this union. 

And those words were true. He wanted to be with T'Challa. More than the king knew. 

***

"I was right to mistrust the colonizer, look at what he did! Stole our kings heart! Brother, I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you from this sneaky man. Everett, my congratulations on your conquest. Treat him well. Love you both!"

"Thank you, Shuri!"

"I'm happy to see my son today all grown up. A king, a husband, finally fulfilling the dream your Baba and I had of finding someone to share your life with. Your father would he proud of you and the choice you made. My son-in-law, welcome to the family and may Bast bestow her blessing upon you."

***

He felt huge lump in his throat. All these kind words and here he was, a fraud. Not deserving any of that. 

It was too late now. They've gone too far. He should've left Wakanda and spare these people the lie. 

Everett wasn't able to look anyone in the eyes. He just sat there completely crushed under the weight of this quilt. He glanced at T'Challa and saw sadness on kings face. It looked like T'Challa regretted it already. Their marriage is a scam and Everett was afraid it wouldn't end well. 

***

T'Challa was indeed conquered by Everett. And he hoped Baba would've liked his husband. But thinking of his father made him realize how big of a coward he is. True king never would've lied to the man he loved. Everett deserves to know the truth. T'Challa will do right by his husband and confess his feelings and his deceit. If Everett decides to annul their wedding it will be his right.

***

"So, here we are."

"Yes. We need to talk."

"Oh. Right."

"First I want to say I'm sorry."

"Me too. This was a bad idea."

"You regret it already?"

"I regret lying to all those people. Somehow after years of being a spy I still feel remorse about lying."

"I'm sorry I lied too. I lied to you."

"What?"

"I asked you to be my husband not because I needed someone to share the crown with but because I wanted it to be you. I love you. With all my heart I love you, Everett Ross."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away. I was afraid you'll never agree to marry me if you knew I harbor inappropriate feelings towards you."

"What???"

"Oh, Bast. I broke my husband."

"No, nononono, I'm not broken. Well, maybe a little bit. But I just can't believe it. We are both idiots!"

"Yes, I know that about myself. It was stupid of me to use your trust like this."

"I'm an idiot too. I love you! Oh god how I love you. I wanted to stay only to be closer to you."

"You truly mean that?"

"Yes! Now kiss me please or I'll think it's just a dream." 

"It is a wonderful dream that you made come true."

***

"What is that?"

"Cerimonial nightgown."

"You really want me to put on clothes right now? I thought the plan was we get naked and busy!"

"Good plan."

"I know. I came up with it all by myself!"

"Hey now. I take credit for it too. I'm the one doing all the removing of clothes!"

"And yet you want me to dress up." 

"Maybe not now. It's our honeymoon. We can stay in bed for a week if we want to." 

"Mmm, let's start with one night and see how it goes."

"Wise words, husband!"

"Don't put the nightgown away! It looks pretty. I'm sure we'll find a way to make it work." 

"Oh, you'll look absolutely stunning in it."

"I'll wear a T-Rex costume if it means getting you inside me right now!"

"No T-Rex but maybe a kitten?"

"Oh you pervert! Okay, kitten it is, just come here please!"

***

Wakanda celebrated their kings wedding for three days and three nights with feasts and fireworks. Sadly neither king nor his consort were seen those days. Or three days after that. Only small crisis on the border was able to tore T'Challa from his husband's embrace.


End file.
